


I just saved your life, how about a date?

by Skrigget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Graphic Description, Humor, Idiots in Love, Multi, Twilight References, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Isaac saves Stiles' life and one time Stiles saves Isaac's</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just saved your life, how about a date?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss Isaac 
> 
> Also this fic is inspired by a Hartwin fic I read recently but I can't remember it's name! 
> 
> (sorry for the spelling mistakes, btw, I'm at work right now and, yeah, sorry)

I

Stiles raises his bat, ready to get in there and smash some motherfucking skulls open when a hand suddenly yanks him back and he falls hard on his well-formed ass. He looks over his shoulder at Allison who’s glaring at him with her crossbow dangerously close to his heart.

“What?” he hisses irritated and with his finger on the tip of the bow he forces her to point it somewhere else. Possibly at the werewolves fighting a few feet away from them.

“You’re not going in there, Stiles,” Allison says. “Stay here.”

He furrows his eyebrows irritated, ready to glare at her until she gives in but he knows it’s a lost battle. When it comes to glaring Allison is the master and she will kill him with just her look before she lets him go in there and defend his pack.

“This is stupid,” he sighs. “I got my bat.”

She rolls her eyes irritated. “Exactly,” she says, “you only got your bat. See that thing reflecting in the moonlight? Those are claws, Stiles, and they will rip you to pieces – “

“You’re too melodramatic.”

“I’m realistic.”

“Then why do you get to fight, huh? You’re only human, too!” he pouts.

She smirks and kisses him on the cheek before she stands up. “I’m a huntress,” she clarifies before she runs into the battle. Five seconds later arrows are being shot everywhere, hitting targets, making werewolves howl out in pain. And Stiles is still sitting behind the wall, glaring at the fight with a sullen look on his face.

That is when he notices him.

A big, bad werewolf, at least twice the size of Derek and with the same look of pure anger and hatred in his eyes as Derek on one of his bad days. And he’s headed right for Isaac, who’s fighting another wolf, too occupied with ducking and slashing and growling to notice the danger behind him.

Stiles doesn’t think when he gets up, runs forward, bat raised and shouts “ISAAC” at the top of his lungs.

Two things happen. First of all he gets Isaac’s attention and the werewolf turns his attention towards Stiles and the other werewolf between them briefly before he’s forced to duck in order for his stomach not to be ripped open.

Secondly, said big, bad werewolf turns around and focuses his attention on Stiles instead of Isaac. His eyes are red, his fangs are long and razor sharp and his breath smells of death. And all Stiles has is his bat so when the werewolf freaking roars and runs towards the human all he can do is hit him with all the force he can muster. Unfortunately, even though this bat is the improved, titanium one he bought online, it still splinters against the werewolf’s skull.

“Holy crap,” Stiles manages to stutter before another sharp roar cuts him off. He looks up to see the wolf – the alpha – approaching even faster than before and now he’s pissed off as well. And Stiles’ hearts begin to pick up and he stumbles back, still clinging to what is left of the bat, his eyes wide and someone shouting his name as the only sound he can hear. And then, just as the werewolf is about to attack him, something happens.

Stiles stumbles, lands on his ass (again), he closes his eyes so he won’t have to actually see the impressive teeth before they close around his throat. One second he’s not looking, not breathing, not anything really. And the next he hears a sharp scream and it’s not his own.

He opens his eyes and gasps. There’s someone covering him, someone’s using themself as a shield –

Isaac’s entire face is grimace of pure, honest, godforsaken pain and it cuts through Stiles’ body worse than any claws could ever do.

“Isaac,” he gasps. The wolf only roars and then he collapses, his entire weight crushing down on Stiles who gasps once more and tries his best to catch the other boy who lands on top of him. “Isaac?” Stiles begs but the body on top of his is oddly still. “Isaac?”

Suddenly the boy rolls off Stiles and hisses when he lands on his own, bleeding, torn-open back. Stiles scrambles to sit up next to the boy.

“Freaking fuck,” Stiles mumbles. He takes Isaac’s hand and it’s positively shaking.  “Hey it’s gonna be alright,” Stiles promises before he swallows hard. “Isaac? Please open your eyes, dude.”

Isaac doesn’t open his eyes but he smirks and gives Stiles’ hand a squeeze before he passes out from the pain.

 

II

“I want to go,” Stiles whines. “Please?”

Allison comes in from the kitchen and pats his head but even Stiles can tell she doesn’t mean it. She voted like everyone else did; for Stiles to not be allowed to come along.

“No way dude, remember last time we allowed you come to a fight?” Scott says from the other end of the couch where he looks way too calm for someone who’s preparing for a battle with mythological creatures.

Stiles rolls his eyes and looks at Isaac who’s sitting in the sheriff’s favorite chair in the living room. “Isaac is fine,” he argues, “look at him!”

Isaac looks up from his magazine and raises one eyebrow questioning.

“Well, Isaac’s not coming either since he’s not properly healed from when that alpha bit him,” Lydia says from where she’s leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. “Right, Isaac?”

The taller boy rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree.

“You have to stay here,” Kira says when she enters the living room. “And babysit Isaac.”

Malia, who’s right behind her, opens her mouth to ask some question but then closes it again and follows Kira into the bathroom.

“How come Lydia gets to go when she can’t fight either?” Stiles demands to be told.

“Because I have to do the thing,” she says.

“What thing?” Stiles ask.

“Not telling you,” Aiden snorts as he enters the house with his brother. “You ready to go? Derek and Liam are waiting in the cars.”

“Yeah,” Allison says. “Malia, Kira, hurry up!”

Lydia snorts and then she gives Isaac and Stiles a quick kiss on the top of their heads each before she leaves them. Kira and Malia comes running from the bathroom and don’t even take the time to say goodbye. Scott chuckles before he gets up.

“See you guys later,” he says before he also disappears.

Stiles is watching them with furrowed eyebrows and as soon as the door is closed behind them he sighs heavily and glares at Isaac. “This is all your fault, you know that right?” he says.

Isaac doesn’t look up from the magazine when he snorts. “Saved your life,” he mumbles uninterested.

“Didn’t ask you to!” Stiles bites back.

“Won’t happen again,” Isaac grunts irritated.

“Good.”

“Fine.”

They sit in silence for a while before Stiles gives up. “I’m gonna go upstairs and grab a movie, yeah?”

“Not twilight!” Isaac shouts as the human gets up.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it!” Stiles shouts back as he’s running up the stairs. “I know you’ve – “

He doesn’t finish the sentence because he missteps and suddenly he’s flying back down the stairs. He doesn’t even have time to think ‘oh shit’ before he lands –

In someone’s safe embrace.

“Shit, you okay?”

He gasps and opens his eyes, meeting Isaac clear, blue eyes looking down at him. “Yeah,” he mumbles, “I think so.”

Isaac exhales relived. “Watch where you’re going!” he grits out.

“Yeah,” Stiles just agrees, still too perplexed about the fact that Isaac actually just caught him and possibly saved his life again. Then he doesn’t say anything else but just looks into Isaac’s mesmerizing eyes framed by long eyelashes –

“Why’re you staring at me?” Isaac says abruptly.

“I’m not!” Stiles argues. “Put me down, dammit!”

Isaac follows order. “Now go sit,” he tells the human, “and I’ll fetch the movie before you do something else. Like accidently set the house on fire.”

“That was once,” Stiles grumbles as he sits back down on the couch, “when will people stop mentioning– holy god, that was fast!” he yelps when Isaac’s suddenly sitting next to him again, wearing an impressive grin and holding Twilight in his hands. “Show off.”

Isaac just continues to grin.

A few hours later when the movie is over Stiles can’t help but ask: “who’re they fighting tonight anyway?”

“Can’t tell you,” Isaac yawns.

“Please?”

“Nope.”

“Isaac!”

“No.”

“Dammit!”

“Fairies.”

“What?”

“Fairies.”

“ _What_? And they didn’t want me to tag along? Because they thought I could get injured by freaking fairies you got to be kidding me I’m gonna kill them! Stop _laughing_ , Lahey, dammit!”

 

III

“This is not fun,” Stiles complaints loudly.

“Shut up,” Isaac growls from next to him. He has his feet up and is currently eating his fifth burger. Stiles rolls his eyes at the sight of the relaxed werewolf and returns his glare back to the road ahead of them.

“This is so not fun,” he says once more and Isaac sighs heavily but doesn’t answer. Stiles reckons it’s because he can’t really argue, now can he? Because watching an empty road in never fun, is it? The only reason they’re there is because Scott heard some rumor that there was a possibility a pack of werewolves might pass through town and he wants to greet them before they get into the actual city an causes any trouble. It’s been a week and there’s no sign of werewolves. Tonight Stiles and Isaac are on duty on the north side, Scott and Kira on the south side, Aiden and Lydia and on the west side and Liam and Derek on the east.

“Isaac, I’m bored,” Stiles whines. “What should we do?”

“Watch the road as Scott said.”

“You really think Scott and Kira are watching the road? Or Lydia and Aiden?” Stiles snorts. “You’re so naïve. Hell, this shit is so boring I don’t even think Liam and Derek are watching the road and at least one of them is straight so – “

“Stiles,” Isaac sighs. “Stop talking.”

Stiles whines. Then he pouts. Then he begins making these dying noises and finally he throws whatever he can find in the car at Isaac who finally snaps and looks at him.

“Stiles, you’re about three seconds from having your throat slashed, so stop doing that,” he informs him.

“But, Isaac, this is torture – “

“Fine, then what do you want us to do?” Isaac asks.

Stiles opens his mouth to give some sort of answer but suddenly Isaac is sitting a bit too close and it’s hard to focus on anything but his lips and he thinks about what Scott and Kira are doing and possibly all the others as well and then Isaac’s eyes flickers to Stiles’ mouth as well and he even leans forward slightly like he’s about to –

There’s a loud a crash and then the world disappears in screams and breaks whining and cars spinning and _pain_.

 

IV

“I’ve decided to never let you leave the house again,” Isaac informs him three days later when he’s sitting on the plastic chair next to Stiles’ hospital bed.

“I don’t think you have that authority, dude,” Stiles mumbles.

“I do, actually, since I’m the one who always ends up saving you,” Isaac says. “You still haven’t thanked me for that, by the way.”

“Thanked you for what?” Stiles hisses irritated.

“Oh I don’t know, how about when a truck hit your car and I was the one to pull you out before you bled to death.”

“I don’t need to thank you for that,” Stiles mumbles without looking up from his book.

“Yeah, why not?” Isaac wants to be told.

“Well, first of all I didn’t ask you to. Second, nothing I can ever do will make it up to you, right? So why even bother. Not to mention you saved me because we’re pack and you _love_ me.”

Isaac doesn’t answer that and at first Stiles is too occupied with texting Lydia to notice that the other boy has gone silent next to him. But then it hits him and he looks up and he meets Isaac’s eyes and the werewolf looks –

Stiles can’t really explain it but something about the way he looks makes Stiles want to just reach out and – and –

“Hey!” Scott shouts as he enters the room and breaks the spell. “How are we today, buddy?”

“Ah,” Stiles says, “fine, good, yeah, I’m… good.”

“Good,” Scott smiles. “Ready for a Twilight marathon?”

“Hell yeah!” Stiles laughs.

Isaac groans and gets up. “That would be my cue to – “

“Sit down, Lahey,” Stiles warns him, “I’m not watching this alone with Scott again after what happened last time.”

“What happened last time?” Isaac questions.

“Nothing!” Scott hisses.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Just believe me when I say you’re literally saving my life if you promise to stay.”

And Isaac smirks. “Well, I’m rather good at that, aren’t I?”

And Stiles can’t do anything but return the smirk. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

 

V

“Well, this sucks,” Stiles mumbles.

Isaac, from behind him, sighs heavily. “Yeah, it kinda does.”

“So… you think anyone’s gonna find us?” Stiles asks.

He’s currently blindfolded and strapped to a chair. Behind him Isaac is strapped and blindfolded as well. Actually, their hands are tied together so, for the moment, Stiles and Isaac are holding each other’s hands and Stiles has to admit it somehow makes it all a little better to be able to feel Isaac underneath his fingertips. It calms him down. He isn’t sure it supposed to, but it does.

“Yeah,” Isaac says easily. “Once they’ve killed the witches, of course.”

“And burned that creepy house down.”

“And found that weird voodoo doll and undone whatever was done to Derek.”

“Not to mention the horse ghost thing hunting the school.”

Isaac hums in agreement and moves his hand a little so Stiles can feel his grip tighten and it makes him smile into the room. They have no idea where they are. Isaac said it smelled of basement and death when they were first thrown in here what must be hours ago.

“We could play a game,” Stiles says.

Isaac begins laughing. “You do know we’re kidnapped, right?”

“Shut up, like this is our first time being kidnapped.”

“Very true,” Isaac hums. “What do you want to play?”

“I don’t know any games,” Stiles says. “Do you?”

“I don’t know… spin the bottle?”

“We don’t have a fucking bottle, Lahey.”

“We’ll improvise.”

It’s Stiles turn to laugh. “Fine,” he says. “Okay, it’s pointing at you. Truth or dare?”

“Wait, why’s it pointing at me?”

“Well, one of us has to start, idiot.”

“And why is it truth or dare? I thought you were supposed to kiss whoever the bottle landed on.”

“We can’t really do that, can we, since we’re pretty tied up,” Stiles hisses and then he freezes. “You want me to kiss you?” he asks then.

“Wipe that smug look off your face, Stilinski,” Isaac hisses.

“What smug look? You can’t even see me!”

“I can fucking _hear_ you smirking, asshole.”

“Oh, that’s nice, real gentleman you are.”

Isaac growls. “Your turn. Truth or dare.”

“Wait,” Stiles interrupts, “you never picked.”

“You don’t think that counts as a truth?”

And Stiles can’t help but grin like an idiot when he says: “So you did just confess you want to kiss me, huh?”

“God, you’re so annoying,” Isaac mumbles. “It’s your freaking turn.”

“Well,” Stiles says, “I wouldn’t exactly mind kissing you either.”

There’s a second of silence between them followed by Isaac going, “Maybe that wasn’t what I was going to ask you, you can’t just answer – “

“Oh fuck you, Lahey,” Stiles spits irritated.

“Maybe take me on a date first, Stilinski,” Isaac answers back.

Stiles positively chokes on his own spit. He can’t help but give Isaac’s hands a squeeze that the other boy returns instantly. “Who’s the smug one now, eh?”

Before Isaac can answer they both hear someone enter the basement. Stiles can only hear footsteps, several of them walking towards him and he doesn’t know what exactly is going on but based on the way Isaac tightens his grip once more Stiles guesses it isn’t good.

Then there’s someone right next to them and Stiles can smell something. He doesn’t know what it is but he’d say that if death has a smell this would be it. It makes him nauseous and he holds his breath as the person cuts his hands free. Next thing he knows something yanks him up to a standing position. He stumbles and falls.

“Let go of him!” he hears Isaac growl.

There’s no answer. Maybe Isaac knows something Stiles doesn’t because the werewolf howls louder than ever before and the sound isn’t comforting at all. Stiles’ heartbeat quickens drastically.

Then there’s something that feels like the blade of knife against his throat and he gasps.

“I said, _let go of him_!” Isaac shouts and he sounds almost desperate.  

Someone laughs. It’s loud and clear and terrifying. Someone yanks Stiles back so he stumbles once more. He’s pressed against the floor. He tries to struggle but it’s impossible and as soon as he feels the blade against his skin once more he stills.

There’s something wet trailing down his skin. It takes a second to realize it’s his own blood. Then comes the pain; he opens his mouth to scream but something is showed into his mouth and instead he ends up gagging and choking on the cloth.

The next thing he knows whoever is holding him lets go and there’s a loud roar and a scream. He scrambles to a sitting position and with his arms free he takes out the cloth and then with shaking fingers removes the blindfold.

The scene he sees makes his mouth dry.

Isaac is fighting what looks like hybrids between a human and bird. Four of them. Their impressive claws cut his skin and their beaks as well and Isaac is doing everything he can to defend himself but each time he manages to scratch one of them they’ve all each landed at least two blows at him and there’s suddenly so much blood and –

He hears someone come rushing down the stairs, he hears roaring and shouting and he sees the weird human hybrids look at the pack as they run towards them. Stiles is frozen, staring as paralyzed on Isaac standing bloody and pale in the center of it all.

Suddenly someone is grabbing him and forcing him back against the wall.

“Stay here,” Aiden commands before he turns his attention to the fight.

Stiles sits still for about three seconds before he sees one of the hybrids practically rip Isaac apart before Scott has the change to pull the hybrid away and then Stiles gets up and runs to the werewolf who’s collapsed on the floor.

Stiles has a feeling of déja vu as he grabs Isaac’s bloody hand in his and squeezes it desperately.

“Hey,” he hears himself say, “you got to keep your eyes open for me. Lahey, look at me.”

“It’s fine,” Isaac slurs, “It’ll heal, just…”

“No, you keep your eyes open, you look at me, you don’t get to sleep now because – “

“Hey, Stiles,” Isaac says and he actually opens his beautiful blue eyes, “how about that date?”

Stiles opens his mouth to do – _something_ , but then Isaac passes out and Stiles is shaking him, shouting his name over and over again and nothing happens, the boy remains still and silent.

 

I

“I hereby forbid you to ever save my life again,” Stiles declares.

Isaac just snorts and grabs his milkshake from the table. They’re sitting in Scott’s back garden. The werewolves of the pack are all running around playing some sort of game Stiles doesn’t understand. Lydia, Kira and Lydia are sunbathing in the other end of the garden. Stiles and Isaac are next to each other each drinking a chocolate milkshake and not participating in the other’s games.

“Don’t snort at me,” Stiles growls, “I think I have the authority – “

“You really don’t,” Isaac sighs, “but you can try, be my guest.”

“I don’t like you,” Stiles informs him. “I really don’t.”

“Shut up, you adore me,” Isaac says.

Just then Melissa enters the garden from the living room carrying lemonade and glasses. Isaac hurries over to help her carry them.

“Thank you,” Melissa says, “you’re a real sweetheart, Isaac.”

Stiles snorts and Isaac shoots him a glare.

“That reminds me,” Melissa says just as the rest of the pack assembles around them to get their lemonade, “I saw Caroline yesterday in the mall and I told her you were looking for a job, Isaac.”

“Yeah? Thank you,” the boy answers as he hands Stiles a glass.

“Yeah, and you know, she’s really cute, that Caroline girl.”

Isaac nearly chokes on his lemonade but manages not to. “What?” he asks.

“Oh, I’m just saying,” Melissa shrugs, “you could always try to ask her out on a date.”

“Who’s going on a date?” Lydia asks as she sits down on Stiles chair.

“Isaac, apparently,” Allison smirks as she sits down next to her friend. “Who’s the lucky girl then?”

Isaac opens his mouth to protest but Kira interrupts him: “I was wondering when you were planning on getting a date, Isaac.”

“Yeah, me too,” Liam nods. “You probably don’t have the courage to ask her out.”

“Oh, don’t get started you,” Aiden snorts.

“So who is she?” Scott asks.

Stiles sees Isaac’s entire face go through a mixture of anger and confusion and despair and it’s rather amusing to behold. He looks like he might be dying actually.

He hands Lydia his drink just as Melissa is about to explain who Caroline is to everyone. Stiles walks right up to Isaac, grabs his collar and yanks him down so their lips meet. He presses against Isaac’s amazing lips and he feels Isaac respond and even put one hand on Stiles’ lower back.

When they pull apart the pack is gaping at them. Allison and Kira look a mixture of amusement and surprised, Scott just looks weird, Derek, Aiden and Ethan are all wearing blank expressions, Malia is laughing, Melissa is smiling, Lydia is smirking and Liam’s face is bright red.

“So,” Stiles says, “one might say I just saved your life, Lahey.”

Isaac – who hasn’t removed his hand – snorts loudly. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“I’m never wrong,” Stiles smirks.

Isaac returns the smirk and winks. “So, how about that date?”


End file.
